Talk:BioShock Merchandise
Edit where necessary I've been editing for a while, but this is my first shot at a full article. I was quite surprised to find that such a page did not already exist - you'd think some of the more hardcore fans on the wiki would have knew about these! Nonetheless, the page is now up. Enjoy. Bluevane 17:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Bouncer Doll I saw someone had edited "Little Sister" to "Eleanor's" - Eleanor's doll was a doll of Subject Delta, where as the NECA plush depicts a Bouncer, making it a standard Little Sister's Doll, as seen in the Sea of Dreams trailer. Bluevane 19:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Eleanor little sister?!?!?!? WHERE DO YOU GET ONE!!???? HOW MUCH $ ?! i want one! I have the Bioshock 2 Big Sister, regular Little Sister, and Subject Delta figures, an Eve Hypo, a Big Daddy Bouncer doll, the Limited Edition Strategy Guide, and Bioshock Strategy Guide, but where do Io get the rest?!?! Little sister7364 01:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC)Little_sister7364 :The most I know is some Action Figure site is listing it for July. But I think they're just guessing, although that month seems likely. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 03:21, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::But where do you get these ~CURCH357~ :::I live in France so it is pretty hard for me to find one of those figures. The only ones I could get from French stores were Delta, the Bouncer and the Big Sister. For the others, I got them via Amazon. --Pauolo 20:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Sorry to hear you have trouble with getting them. I find mine at Toys R Us, since it's the only store I've seen that carries them. Amazon's good, but you can also try Entertainment Earth. By now, most of these figures are going to be gone or restocked, but I have seen plenty of Rosies around TRU recently.Evans0305 20:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Eleanor's Design I hope NECA changes the Eleanor Savior Design, because it is wrong.-General Q-Nek :How is it wrong? Michael RyanTalk 18:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Its a complete Big Sister Suit. In fact, the whole body is that of the Big Sister Figure.-General Q-Nek :No, there are clear differences [Michael Ryan Talk 19:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that is correct. Im just hoping they modify it to look like Eleanor's Big Sister Suit.-General Q-Nek :::Oh, yah, her suit is different. Michael RyanTalk 20:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah.-General Q-Nek :I agree. I have this figure, and the suit's only different by the removed shoulder pads and removing the hole in the back for the air tank. The reason might be from NECA wanting to reuse some of their figure molds for existing characters. They already did remolded figures for the Young Eleanor figure and the Bouncer Elite, and they're going to do that with the upcoming Alpha series Omega (Augustus Sinclair) figure. Hopefully, they can make new sculpts of Eleanor (savior) and Alpha sometime next year. Evans0305 20:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Sincerely, I would like to see a degraded Alpha Series figure like the ones we fight in BioShock 2. It could be a pretty good addition the the protector figures. But I don't think that after the holiday pack, the Crawler, the Brute and the LED Bouncer NECA will make other figures about BioShock 2. That's so bad because they could have made more figures for the Rumbler, the Lancer, even Subject Sigma and also for the multiplayer characters (oh God please, a Suresh Sheti figure ^^ ) --Pauolo 21:26, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sure that with how well the figures have been selling they'll move on to your suggestions. Just more money in the bank for them ;D 16:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Someone had modified a Delta figure to make a degraded Alpha Series. It looks pretty cool and I hope that NECA will make one like that. He also made several variant of Little Sisters, one of Lady Smith and an Elite Rosie ! Also, another person from 2k.forums has made a Subject Sigma figure and also a corrected Eleanor figure. :::By the way, I really like the new figures that will come in summer, but it's a bit hard for me to find them in France, or to find with their real prices. --Pauolo 22:36, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Can't Wait The next figure for the Splicer Models should be the Crawler.-General Q-Nek Of The Luminoths Naming This page is called NECA BioShock Toy Series, but covers also non-NECA products. Shouldn't be renamed to something like "BioShock Series Figurines and Replica's"? —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 16:13, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. Accurate names are important. sm --Solarmech (talk) 16:15, December 17, 2015 (UTC) I agree with the name change, but I'm wondering if merchandise (ex. BioShock Series Merchandise) would be more fitting, as it covers more ground? --Shacob (talk) 18:55, September 5, 2017 (UTC) I'm implimating the name change unless anyone has objections in the near hours. This has been a subject for about 4 years, so I highly doubt it. I think "BioShock Merchandise" is fitting. --Shacob (talk) 15:43, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Booker action figure missing Article is missing the Booker DeWitt action figure NECA issued. I've seen it in comic book shops as recently as a few weeks ago and there's an Amazon listing for it here. 23skidoo (talk) 16:05, November 15, 2019 (UTC)